


The Calm to His Storm

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swearing, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompts will be in bold throughout fic:2. How long have you been standing there?14. Take. It. Off.148. Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?





	The Calm to His Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This for sure was a challenge as I love both Darcy and Logan! I may have gotten distracted for a bit researching Logan to get into the mindset to write him.  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

  **“How long have you been standing there?”**  Logan growls, pure frustration radiating off of him. 

“Long enough to know you don’t  _need_  help, but it’d be a whole hell of a lot easier if you  _had_ help.” Darcy says, itching to move forward and help, but unwilling to just yet.

“You tellin’ me you’re not here to help?”  Logan leans back in the office chair, face neutral.

Darcy shrugs and starts walking slowly towards the computer; it’s as good of an invitation to help as she will ever get from him. 

“Let’s see what we’re working with here.” Darcy leans over his shoulder, taking in the progress already made. She hums her surprise at his progress, sitting on his lap to fix and adjust a few things.  The notes of her perfume flood Logan’s senses as she types away at the key board, his hands go naturally to her waist, thumbs stroking lazily.

“Never said I couldn’t fill out reports.”

“Nope. Never.” Darcy smirks, “The new program though, it isn’t the best. But, it is temporary, luckily.”

“Another thing for Stark to get his hands on..” Logan grumbles, “Used to be done on paper.”

“You know Cap prefers it that way too.” Darcy says, smiling at her handy work. “There.”

Logan looks over her shoulder and hums his approval.

“You know when he gets back, I can arrange something for you two, if you like.”

“Kid has enough problems, doesn’t need me hanging around.”

“I think it’d be good for you, I’ll set something up. Lots of liquor, cigars, maybe some pool?” She leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder, smile hopeful. 

His face softens, the hint of a smile forms on his lips.

“And no Stark?”

“No Stark.” She laughs lightly, standing to leave him to the rest of his work. “I think you can handle it from here, hopefully. Luckily I’m never too far away.”

“Thanks, darlin’” Logan says, sending a wink her way as she pauses in the door way to look at him.  

“Hey Lewis?”

“Yeah?”

 “Keep Wilson in the dark while you’re at it. I’m tired of cleaning his blood off my clothes.”

“You got it boss,” Darcy spins on her heel giving him a mock salute she usually reserves for Steve.

“Cheeky dame,” Logan mutters to himself, after she’s left.  Rubbing his hands over his face, he growls at the computer instead of piercing it with his claws like he’d prefer. 

\-----

A few weeks later, guy’s night is in full swing.  Steve, Logan, Rhodey, and James are on their third game of pool.  Tony is nowhere near the lounge they have taken over, thanks in part to Darcy, but mostly due to F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s prodding with his newest project.  Wade, is luckily or unluckily away on a mission with Clint to Norns knows where. 

Which leaves Darcy, contently singing along to one of her favorite songs, face mask on, hair up in a messy bun – not a care in the world.

Eventually sleep calls to her, and Darcy shuffles off to bed, relaxed after an evening of selfcare to the point that sleep takes her quickly as her head finally touches the pillow.

Time ticks on, stars and flowers shine and bloom in her dreams. A heady scent of pine, leather, and whiskey paired with a soft kiss to her cheek brings her up from her slumber.

**“Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?”**

“Not my fault you’re always asleep by the time I get back.” Logan mumbles, patting his pockets for a cigar he knows he doesn’t have. Shucking his jacket, he drapes it over the cushioned chair near her bed.

Darcy watches his movements with blinking eyes in the darkened room. “Ug, Logan, just take it off.”

Toeing off his shoes, he pauses and arches a brow at her in question.

“That shitty mood.  **Take. It. Off.**  I don’t need cranky old man Logan grumbling about. I get that enough from the other idiots I have to work with.”

“Sorry, darlin’.” He says, removing the rest of his clothes, sliding into bed next to her. He pulls her close, letting the warmth from the blankets and her sleep coat him in a calming reassurance. 

 “Thought you’d be in a better mood after hanging out with the guys.” Darcy says around a muffled yawn, blinding reaching for his hand to thread their fingers together. 

Logan chuckles into her neck, causing goose bumps to erupt across her skin. “You should know by now, only thing that does that is being around you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
